Holding Out for a Hero
by Urania Black
Summary: The greatest tragedy of life is not that men perish, but that they cease to love. Greg's past comes back to haunt him.
1. I Need A Hero

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.Oh, and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter One: I Need A Hero**

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

--Bonnie Tyler 'Holding Out for a Hero'

**Crime Lab—Sunday March 14—****10 pm******

She held Cassandra's hand tightly in her own as she made her way through the maze of halls to the DNA lab. A light layer of sweat had formed between their clasped hands and she desperately wanted to wipe it off on her blue jeans, but refused to let go of her daughter's hand. Her eyes darted nervously around until she spotted him. He was leaning over a microscope and intently making notes in a small spiral notebook. He clapped his hands together in triumph before leaving his lab.

"Hey Nick I've got your results." He called down the hallway in the opposite direction from where she was standing. She watched his interaction with his co-worker before beginning to drag her daughter along who had been preoccupied in staring at a man watching a movie on many different screens.

"Can I help you?" asked a tall dark skinned man coming out of one of the many offices. Both mother and daughter stopped in their tracks and stared up at him.

"Um." She stuttered. Just then Cassandra tore from her grasp and ran down the hall.

"Padre!" she screeched happily throwing herself into Greg's surprised embrace. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"_Hello beautiful_." He said while looking around and spotting Nina standing next to Warrick. Nina stepped around Warrick and made a beeline for Greg.

"_Someone took Marie_." Nina stated trying her best to keep her composure.

"_Madre is really worried. Will you make her stop worrying?_" Cassandra asked looking at Greg keenly.

"_I will beautiful_." He looked at Nina as he answered, "_Let's go in the lab so we can talk_." Greg carried Cassandra while Nina followed him. He shut the door behind them.

Nick had been talking to Greg when Cassandra had come running down the hall. The shout of 'padre' had caused a few heads to turn and watch the scene with mild interest. Nick walked over to where Warrick was standing as Greg had begun talking to the girl in a foreign language

"Greg's a father." He stated in skepticism. Warrick watched as the couple conversed with serious expressions on their faces as the child sat in Greg's chair amusing herself. Catharine and Sara came down the hall discussing a case when they spotted both Nick and Warrick standing in the middle of the hall.

"Have we started taking breaks in the hall or is this a new fad?" Sara asked.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" Catherine inquired.

"Greg has a daughter." Nick stated bluntly.

"That's imposs-" Sara was cut off when Warrick pointed to the DNA lab.

"Well I need the results from the blood I gave him to test against my suspect." Catherine pushed between Nick and Warrick and headed towards the lab. "Greg," she said as she opened the door, "I need those results."

"They're right here." He handed her a sheet of paper without missing a beat and then turned back to Nina as she left and shut the door behind her, "_Tell me everything that happened_."

"_Cassandra and I went to Albertson's for some milk because I needed it for dinner. We were only gone fifteen minutes. I shouldn't have left her alone. There was this guy at the club who kept hitting on her and she finally had him thrown out. I was stupid to leave her alone. I should have made her go with me. We were only gone fifteen minutes. I swear._"

"_What happened when you got back home?_"

"_The door was left ajar and that's when I knew something was wrong. I took the milk out of its plastic bag and set it on the ground and then used the plastic bag to open the door. I didn't want to ruin any fingerprints on the door if there were any. The apartment had been trashed. I took off my shoes and made Cassandra stay outside so she wouldn't touch anything. I looked everywhere for Marie, but I couldn't find her. What if he killed her? Greg, what if she's dead? What am I supposed to do with out her? She's all I have besides Cassie. She's all I've got left. She can't die. You can't let her die, Greg._" Nina was in tears by then and Greg wrapped her in a fierce hug.

"_It'll be okay. I'll find her for you. I promise_." Greg took Nina by the shoulders and made her look at him, "_I'm going to go get Grissom so he can help you. Stay right here, okay?"_ Nina nodded in understanding and Greg turned and left. Nina took a seat on Greg's swivel chair and pulled Cassandra into her lap. She buried her face in her daughter's hair and breathed in deeply before kissing the top of Cassandra's head.

"_Everything's going to be okay Cassie._" Nina whispered in her ear.

Greg had gone straight to Grissom's office ignoring the bundle of questions that Nick and Warrick had thrown at him. He knocked firmly on the all ready open door.

"Yes, Greg?" Grissom asked looking up from the papers on his desk. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he plunged right in.

"I need you to look into a case for me. Nina says that Marie was kidnapped from their apartment. She doesn't know what happened she said something about a stalker and how she shouldn't have left her alone. But it's not her fault Grissom. And she's so worried and I promised her I'd help her. Nina said she didn't touch anything in the house and she used a plastic bag to open the door so she wouldn't ruin any possible prints. And-"

"Greg," Grissom interrupted, "take a deep breath and calm down. Is Nina here with you now?" Greg nodded his head. "Where is she?"

"In the lab." As soon as Grissom had his answer he was up out of his chair and making his way to the lab. Greg followed behind him closely still trying to grasp the fact that a girl he hadn't seen for six years had come to him for help. Grissom walked into the lab and Nina quickly stood up, setting Cassandra on the chair.

"My name is Gil Grissom," he extended his hand and she took it looking back at Greg questioningly. "Greg has told me you would like to report a crime."

"Sì." She answered.

"I think it might be better if your daughter waited outside while we discussed this." Nina nodded her head as Grissom called Nick and Warrick over from the break room. "Nick, Warrick this is Nina and her daughter-" he turned to Greg for the answer.

"Cassandra."

"This is her daughter Cassandra. Do you think you could take her to the break room for a few minutes? Maybe get her something to eat." Nick stuck out his hand for Cassandra to take.

"_She speaks English so they'll be fine with her_." Nina told Greg. Warrick looked between the two of them and Greg answered his look.

"Nina says that she speaks English so no worries." Greg translated. Warrick nodded and the trio left the room and Greg closed the door behind them.

"Do you speak English as well, Nina?" Grissom asked. Nina smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do, but you learn more when people think you don't know their language." Grissom nodded in understanding.

"Greg has informed me that you believe a kidnapping has taken place. Could you tell me the woman's name?"

"Marie Bianchi. She's twenty-seven. The three of us, Marie, Cassandra, and my self, all live together in a small apartment off of Nellis Boulevard, Pacific Harbors at Sunrise is the name of the apartment complex. Cassie and I walked to the grocery store because it's not very far away and it was nice outside. Marie was getting ready for work and Shawn hadn't come over yet so I didn't want to have her watch Cassandra. I can afford to be late to work if Shawn is late, but Marie can't."

"Where does Marie work?"

"Club Paradise. It's across the street from UNLV on Naples Drive." She answered giving him a location in case he had never heard of it.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Marie?"

"Well, no, but she had been complaining about this one guy at the Club."

**Flashback**

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****—Tuesday March 8—3 pm**

"I wish you were working at the Club tonight." Marie said as she applied her eye make-up carefully. Nina was submerged in the oversized Roman tub. Cassandra was in the living room putting together a puzzle with Shawn. Tonight was Nina's first night off in three months and she was going to enjoy it immensely. She had filled the bath tub to the brim with oils, salts, and bubbles.

"Why?" she asked blowing a pile of suds off her hand.

"There's some creep that's started coming to the Club. He's been harassing some of the girls. Frank threw him out the other night. You know people like that aren't acceptable with Frank's high clientele."

"What did he do?" Nina sat up straight and looked intently at her best friend. Worry filled her eyes and she was close to making Marie call in sick.

"He's just vulgar and that's disrespectful to the girls. Especially the ones who give him lap dances. I don't think he's coming back though. But guys like him they make me feel really low. Like I'm no better than a hooker." Marie put down her mascara and turned to look at Nina.

"You're not anything like a hooker," Nina told her harshly, "you work at a very respectable place and you choose your profession. You could have been a biochemist, but you decided not to be because you like dancing more. You don't do drugs, you're not an alcoholic, and you most definitely do not get paid to have sex. In fact the only person you've ever had sex with is probably going to end up asking you to marry him in the next decade. So if I ever here you say someone made you feel like a hooker I'll kill them and then slap you for letting them make you feel like that."

"You know if you weren't in the tub I'd hug you." Marie told her smiling brightly.

"Well you can make it up to me by not waking me up when you get home in the morning. Making breakfast would be an added bonus." Nina added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, me make breakfast. Only if you want burnt eggs."

**End Flashback**

"She went in to work anyway. She didn't say anything more about it. But we kept getting calls and then the person would hang up so we just changed our number and they stopped. I thought we were pretty safe there. I mean it's an apartment complex someone had to have heard something, right? You'll help me won't you Mr. Grissom? You'll find her for me?"

"I'll do the best I can. I can only interpret the evidence we collect."

"That's all I ask." She answered quietly.

"If I may ask, why didn't you call the police?"

"Because they never do anything. They don't even try. When my mother was murdered they didn't even investigate it because my grandfather paid them not to. The coroner ruled it as an overdose and that was the end of it. All I want is for someone to try. You're one of the best crime labs in the country. I didn't think you would let anyone pay you off." Nina told him her voice turning to ice. Grissom nodded and decided not to press the issue further.

"I'll need you to show me where your apartment is and I'll have to bring Detective Brass with us, but rest assured he'll do his best to solve this case. He used to be head of the crime lab before he was transferred."

"Grissom let me come with you. You know moral support for Nina and all." Greg told him putting his arm around Nina's shoulders.

"All right, but for moral support only." Nina smiled shyly and they both followed Grissom out of the lab. "Catherine, Warrick, and Sara you're with me. Nick I need you to stay and look after Cassandra. Call Brass and tell him to meet us at Pacific Harbors at Sunrise. It's on East Sahara." Grissom told him. Nick nodded and Nina hugged Cassandra good-bye before whispering something in her ear. Everyone piled into two vehicles and began the short drive to the apartment complex.

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****Apartment**** 218****—Sunday March 14—11 pm**

Brass was leaning against his cruiser outside of the complex when Grissom pulled into the parking lot followed closely by Warrick. Everyone climbed out and proceeded toward Brass.

"Nick called me and said to meet you here, but he didn't say why." Brass said as a greeting.

"We have a possible kidnapping. This is Nina-"

"Moretti." She filled in for him.

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Catherine piped up trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"My mother was Antonia Moretti." Nina told her softly. Greg was the only one present that was not astonished by this new found fact.

"The model?" Catherine questioned dumbfounded.

"Yes, the model." Nina sighed. Grissom took this as a sign to move the conversation to another matter.

"Could you show us what apartment is yours?" Grissom asked. Nina nodded and led them into the main lobby.

"Is everything all right Nina? I saw Marie leave tonight with some man." The attendant behind the desk asked.

"_Do you know who it was_?" Nina asked him. He looked at her blankly before turning to the rest of the group.

"Can someone translate for her? Marie usually does it. My Italian isn't as strong as it used to be."

"She wants to know if you know who it was." Greg told him.

"No, but Marie didn't look to happy about it. I thought it might have been one of Mr. Rossi's workers and there had been some sort of accident. He was wearing a tool belt and had on a name tag."

"_Ask him if Shawn's been by tonight_?" Nina told Greg.

"Has Shawn been by?" Greg asked.

"No, he hasn't. Is Marie okay?"

"Sì." Nina answered smiling at him. She continued to lead them to the elevator. She pushed the up button and they all waited in a tense silence. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened with a ding. They all crowded on and Nina pushed two for the second floor. She led them down a large hallway until they came to room 218. The door was slightly ajar and a container of milk sat on the red carpet of the hallway.

"Sara, I want you to dust the door for prints. Warrick, Catherine you're with me. Greg and Nina just wait out here." Grissom ordered. Brass went about his own business and began to knock on the adjoining apartments in order to question neighbors. Sara set down her kit and opened it up. She took out the black dust and brush and continued about her work, ignoring Nina's intent stare as she watched.

Upon entering the apartment Warrick took the front half of the apartment which included the living room, dining room, and kitchen; while Grissom and Catherine tackled the three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"The master bedroom is a wreck. I think we can safely say she was taken against her will."

"But why would she walk out peacefully with him and not bring any attention to herself?"

"Leverage," Catherine had knelt down by the door and had her back to Grissom. He shined his flashlight over towards her as she turned around. In her gloved hand she held a lock of dark mahogany colored hair tied together with a red ribbon. "It looks like it was cut." She added.

"Someone got a haircut recently. Do you think Nina would let us take a hair sample from her and Cassandra?"

"I don't see why not." They both looked up when they heard a commotion begin to take place outside of the apartment.

"Shawn no!" they heard Nina shout. Both quickly stood up and went to the door to see what was going on. Nina stood in between Greg and Shawn a hand on each of their chests.

"What's **he** doing here, Nina? Where's Marie?" Shawn asked glaring evilly at Greg.

"I don't know Shawn. We think she's been kidnapped. Now if you'll calm down I'll explain everything." Nina told him as evenly as she could. She hadn't known he would react this way to seeing Greg again. She admitted it had been hard working up the courage to ask for help from someone who had become almost a distant memory, but still she had expected a little more from Shawn.

"Marie goes missing and the first person you call is **him**. Why? Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because I was cashing in on my 'get out of jail free' card. He works at the crime lab. He can help us."

"The only reason he works there is because we sent him to school. Probably wouldn't have made it without our help."

"Yeah, Shawn you're just ashamed you couldn't make more of yourself. You still a druggie like in the old days or have you progressed to being a dealer by now." Greg shot back venomously. They both made to go for each other, but Nina squeezed in between the two of them.

"Knock it off you two!" she yelled at them.

"Stay out of this Nina." Shawn told her quietly, "he needs to learn how to deal with his mistakes without you cleaning up after him."

"I seem to remember having to clean up after your mistakes. Or is my memory fogged?"

"The past is in the past." Nina told them.

"It would be if he had just confronted it head on, but he ran away like a coward."

"I didn't runaway."

"Oh, yeah then what would you call it?" Nina asked him softly. Greg looked at her the hurt evident in his eyes, but he saw it reflected in her own.

"Nina, come on I'm getting you out of here. We'll figure this out on our own." Shawn turned and began to walk off. Nina looked between the two. She looked at Greg as if pleading for him to understand.

"I have to go Greg. I can't just leave him."

"Nina," he whispered.

"I'm not like you Greg. I can't just turn away." And with that Nina took off down the hall after Shawn. Greg pushed past the other CSI's and their questions and made his way towards the stairwell. Grissom's shout of how would he get back to the lab made him stop.

"I'll call a cab."

**To Be Continued**

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Broken Candy

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter Two: Broken Candy**

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
Keep breaking me in  
And this is how we will live  
With you and me bent

--Matchbox Twenty 'Bent'

**Crime Lab—Sunday March 14—****11:45 pm******

Shawn dropped off Nina at the crime lab with the promise that she would be over at his apartment as soon as she collected Cassandra. She stopped by reception to grab her visitors badge before retracing her steps through the maze of corridors until she arrived at the break room. Cassandra and Nick sat at the table playing go-fish. It was the only thing Nick could think of to do to keep her entertained. She had said she wasn't hungry, but he had gotten her a cup of Sara's grape juice just in case she wanted some.

"_Cassandra let's go_." Nina told her quickly upon entering.

"But can't I stay and play with Mr. Nick. We're playing go-fish. And shouldn't we wait for Aunt Marie to get back." Cassandra protested. Nick looked up and saw the fleeting look of pain cross her face at the mention of Marie.

"I'll stay here and wait for your Aunt Marie. You should go with your mom so you can go to sleep. When you come back we can play again, okay?" Nick told Cassandra. She nodded forlornly, but complied nonetheless. Nina stuck out her hand for Cassandra to take and they began to walk off. As they left Nina turned her head back to him and he swore he heard her say thank you, but he couldn't be sure. After all he had never heard her utter a word of English. Nick began to pick up the cards and he threw away the untouched cup of grape juice. His cell phone ringing broke the immense silence that had filled the entire lab.

"Hello?" he asked answering his cell phone.

"Nick is Nina still there?" Greg asked hurriedly.

"No, she just left with Cassandra. Why?" Nick asked concerned, "Do you want me to go after them?"

"No, I've got it. Don't worry about it." Greg hung up with out saying good-bye and for a moment Nick thought that was very un-Greg-like, but he shook his head and began to quickly leave the break room in search of Nina.

He caught up to her when she stopped to turn in her visitors pass and sign out.

"Nina!" Nick called out jogging over to her. She looked up at him questioningly. "Greg called. I think he wants you to wait for him. He sounded really upset." Nina took a deep breath as old memories fluttered through her mind. Waiting. Waiting. Always waiting.

"No." she suddenly said out loud. It sounded harsh and cold. Almost as if she had let out all the hurt in her life in that single word. Nick looked at her as if he didn't quite understand where this venom was coming from. She turned and dragged Cassandra after her, trying to get as far away from the building as possible. She almost threw Cassandra into the car in her rush to leave, but once in the driver's seat she just stared at the wheel.

This is where waiting got her. This is where love and friendship and memories had gotten her. Sitting in a car in the front of the crime lab _running away_. That didn't make any sense though. If he ran away first then right now she wasn't really the one running away and once again it brought her back to him. It had always been about him. Her entire life, her entire being. And then it had gone before she even realized it. A bang on her window brought her out of her melodramatic reprieve and she jumped, startled just a little bit. She rolled down her window and Greg looked just about ready to beg.

"Nina, listen to me-" Nina interrupted him as she continued to stare off into space. Almost as if she was searching for something and couldn't quite grasp what it was she was supposed to find.

"You know Greg, sometimes I think I might live in two universes. The one where I ought to fall in love, but I never would, never could, because. Just because. It was impossible. And then the other where it was too late because I'd fallen in love already. A long time ago." She didn't look at him to see the confusion in his eyes. She already knew it would be there. He had never quite understood her eccentric outbursts and this time she wasn't going to stick around and explain it to him. "I'll see you around." She told him and pulled out of her parking space. Leaving behind a lonely boy and a broken man. The thing she hadn't realized yet though was a thing that is broken can be fixed. Even if it was her heart and even if it was his soul.

**Greg and Nick's Apartment—Monday March 15—****4:26 am******

On certain Sundays in November when the weather bothers me   
I empty drawers of other summer's   
Where my shadows used to be   
She is standing by the water   
As her smile begins to curl   
In this or any other summer   
She is something all together different never just an ordinary girl   
And in the evenings on Long Island   
When the colors start to fade   
She wears a silly yellow hat that someone gave her when she stayed   
I didn't think that she returned it   
We left New York in a whirl   
Time expands and then contracts   
When you are spinning in the grips of someone   
Who is not an ordinary girl   
When you sleep you find your mother in the night   
But she stays just out of sight   
So there isn't any sweetness in the dreaming   
And when you wake the morning covers you with light   
And it makes you feel alright   
But it's just the same hard candy you're remembering again   
--Counting Crows 'Hard Candy'

Nick warily entered the apartment he shared with Greg. He dropped onto the couch seeing as how it was closer than his room and slowly began to drift off. Greg hadn't said a word to anyone after Nina's stunning entrance and exit. He finished all of his work in record time and had asked Grissom if he could clock out early. He hadn't said anything to Nick when he left. He had just gone. Nick was prepared to talk to him, just not right now. Maybe after they had both gotten some sleep he would, but not now. Not yet.

Greg had finally been able to go to sleep after tossing and turning for well over an hour. Greg wasn't one to usually have dreams, but he had nightmares. Not the usual kind of nightmares though. Once when they were all kids Nina had nicknamed them Night Terrors and that's what they were. Terrors that only came out in the night when he was alone and vulnerable and feeling like he'd rather be anyone in the world but Greg Sanders the deserter of friends. The thing about his Night Terrors though was that they weren't scary at all. In fact they usually consisted of happy memories back in New York, growing up with his best friends. But he had always thought good memories were worse than the bad ones. They hurt more than any bad memory ever would. Dreaming about what could have been tore at his soul. He had finally understood the meaning of heartache. The constant tightness of your throat, the unshed tears behind burning eyes, the constant pressure on your heart. It physically hurt to think of what might have been. It hurt too much to cry. It hurt to move, to do anything except to lay there and let his memories take him away until the pain was almost unbearable and then his alarm clock would save him.

He had another Night Terror that night. First one in fourteen weeks if he remembered correctly.

It had started off innocent enough. Remembering the day in the middle of senior year when he had gotten his acceptance letter. He had run out of the house and all the way to Central Park where he usually met the others. He clutched the letter in his hand like it was his last chance. But his last chance for what he still had yet to figure out. Nina and Marie sat on a bench watching as Cassandra crawled in between them. Shawn sat on another bench working on a drawing of some fantasy building he would build one day. He arrived breathless and the others greeted him with smiles. Nina was the first to notice the letter clutched in his hand.

"It came!" she yelled happily almost jumping up before she reached out her arms to keep Cassandra from crawling off the bench. Shawn put down his notebook and came to join his best friends. Marie stood up excitedly as they waited for him to open it.

"Hurry up." Marie whined as he slid a shaky thumb under the fold and ripped it open. He took it out and unfolded it. His face remained blank as the letters swam on the page before him.

"Well?" Nina asked.

"I got in." he whispered, "on a full scholarship." He added. He had to sit down. It was almost too much at once. Marie screamed and Nina jumped up, handing Cassandra to Shawn and the two girls began to jump up and down. Shawn smiled at him not quite knowing how to express his elated feeling, but knowing that Greg somehow knew anyway.

"That means we can use the money to send one of you to college." Greg said in realization.

"Coach Heralds seems to think I'll be getting a scholarship for baseball so girls it's up to you two."

"Well I've got Cassandra to look after I can't go to college." Nina told them a little upset at the thought, but hiding it behind a smile.

"Don't waste it on me I've all ready found my profession." Marie told her.

"I've got an idea." Greg exclaimed shooting up from his spot on the ground.

"Oh god everyone hide." Shawn joked as he bounced the baby in his arms to keep her happy.

"Seriously though man. I think I have the greatest idea of all ideas."

"You sound like we're back in first grade." Shawn reprimanded playfully. Greg rolled his eyes as he danced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"We could use the money to put Cassandra in day care while Nina goes to school. I mean you're still eligible for that scholarship to NYU, right?" Greg asked. Nina's face brightened as he continued with all the details. It was amazing how he could recall the exact conversation in his dreams. The movements everyone made, the surroundings, the feel of the cold air in his lungs, the sounds of happy people in the park, the small squeaks emitted from Cassandra as she was twirled around by Shawn. It was almost as if he had stepped back in time and could relive every moment, but couldn't change it. And if he could he wouldn't. Except he might have told Nina how beautiful she looked when she was giving Cassandra her first bath or how she seemed to radiate when she and Marie got back from their morning run. Maybe he'd even tell her he did love her instead of just saying 'yeah like a sister and brother love'. God, that had to have been one of the most ridiculous things he had said to get out of an awkward situation. He didn't love her. That's what he told himself and even for a few days at a time he could go without thinking of her, of them, of New York. At least he didn't think he loved her. Nope, definitely didn't love her. Because if he did. Had. Then he would have been man enough to stick around.

Nick was jolted awake by Greg's yell. Did he just shout out that he didn't love her? Nick ran into his room to find Greg twisting and turning in his bed.  "Greg," he said calmly walking over to the bed and gently shaking him. He didn't wake up. "Greg," he called a little louder as he shook him a little harder. Still no response.

"I don't love her." He whispered unconvincingly.

"Greg, you're having a bad dream wake up." He shook him again, but to no avail. Nick tried for fifteen straight minutes to wake his friend and he failed miserably. The only response he got were Greg's repeated words of how he didn't love her. Nick went to his room and grabbed his blanket and a pillow before returning to Greg's room. He dragged the plush chair that sat by the window closer to the bed and got comfortable. Nick needed sleep, but he was also worried about not being able to wake Greg up from his nightmare so he decided to stay with him through the morning until the alarm went off at eleven.

Nick shot up out of the chair when he heard the alarm go off. He calmed his beating heart as he watched Greg lazily hit the snooze button. He rolled over and spotted Nick sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare last night and I couldn't wake you up. I got worried so I slept in here in case you did wake up."

"Yeah, it's some stupid thing I've had since I was kid. I've never been able to be woken up from a night terror." Nick nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well I'll go get breakfast ready." Nick said as he got up from the chair. He hid the stiffness in his back with a smile and a wave of his hand as he walked out of the room. Greg shook his head and got up to change. The smell of bacon wafted into his bathroom as he stood brushing his teeth.

"Is there something you're trying to ease the pain of?" Greg asked walking into the kitchen. He took a seat at their small kitchen table as Nick served a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"No, but you need a healthy breakfast and today we actually have time."

"There's an and at the end of that I can feel it." Greg told him before shoveling some of the bacon into his mouth and sighing in content. Bacon. He loved bacon.

"There's no and." Nick told him as he took a seat across from him. Silence ensued for a couple of minutes until Nick thought he would die if he didn't get Greg to talk. "What was the nightmare about?" Nick asked him. Greg smirked before answering him.

"It's not what you might classify a nightmare as."

"What is it then?"

"Just a dream."

"Well you were yelling pretty loud for just a dream." Greg raised an eyebrow. "What? You did. You kept shouting out that you didn't love her." Greg sighed and put down his fork.

"I don't love her." He repeated softly.

"Who are you trying to convince man? Me or you?" It was a simple enough question and all Greg had to do was tell Nick he wasn't trying to convince anyone because in all actuality he didn't love her. But there he had said it again. Me thinks thou doth protest too much, wasn't that the line?

"It's complicated. I don't have nightmares, I don't have dreams, I just have memories."

"What are they of? All your memories can't be bad."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Greg sighed.

"Care to elaborate."

"Good memories are the worst, Nick. They're all I dream about. And they're so real. Like I'm still there in that moment. It's like I'm there again. Back in New York. Last night I remembered one of the last moments I ever spent with them in New York. When I got my acceptance letter and found out I had a free ride. We had to figure out what to do with all the money we had saved. It was supposed to go to me for college, but I didn't need it anymore. God, we were so happy. All of us. It had to be at least ten below outside, but we were in the park anyway and the girls were jumping up and down screaming. Cassandra was wrapped up in about a hundred blankets. Shawn was drawing. And my hands were numb, but I didn't know if that was from the cold or the fact I was holding onto the letter so tightly because I thought if I set it down it would disappear. It was almost perfect." Nick saw the sadness and longing in his eyes. He looked like a lost little boy, maybe more like a lost little puppy. He sighed loudly and hid all the pain behind a smile. "But things change and people move on. And on that note we should get going too it's almost one thirty." Greg got up from the table and took his dishes to the sink.

"It's okay you know, to be scared of facing the past. The past is a scary place." Nick told him. Greg just stared out the window at the alley below. He heard Nick get up and leave the kitchen and it took all he had not to break down right then. Nick didn't understand because Greg really had run. He had left and never looked back and now all his demons had finally caught up with him and all he had was good memories.

"No, it's not okay." He whispered to the empty kitchen. Empty, yeah that's how he felt. Empty was the _perfect _word.


	3. Lost Without You

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter Three: Lost Without You**

No one understands  
The meaning of your eyes  
And how I feel  
Burning deep inside  
What if I never lost you  
I wouldn't have to find you all over and over  
You're the one I've, I've always wanted  
The one that I just can't live without

--Taking Back Sunday 'Lost and Found'

**Shawn's Town House—Monday March 15—****5:30 pm******

Cassandra and Shawn were coloring on the floor when the door bell rang.

"Stay here and finish," Shawn told her as he got up from the floor, "I'll be right back." He walked the few feet to the door and opened it slightly. "Can I help you?" he asked staring at the two strange men on his doorstep.

"Good evening, sir. I'm detective Brass," he said flashing him his id, "and this is Warrick Brown form the crime lab. We have reason to believe that Nina and Cassandra Moretti are staying with you."

"Yes, they are, but Nina's at work right now." He told them. "Are you investigating Marie's kidnapping?"

"Yes, sir we are," Warrick answered, "is there anything you can tell us?"

"I don't think so. I mean the girls have a routine they hardly ever break. Nina makes dinner for Cassandra while Marie gets ready for work. Then Marie feeds Cassandra while Nina gets ready. I'm usually there by five unless I get tied up at work, which is what happened last night. The girls usually leave together. Nina drops off Marie at Club Paradise and heads over to Seven unless she's working at Paradise that night. I think she works at Seven Tuesday through Thursday and then at Club Paradise on Saturdays and Sundays and on Mondays and Fridays. I usually watch Cassandra until around five am when I go pick up Marie and bring her home and then Nina drives herself home. We never leave Cassandra alone. No exceptions." Shawn told them. He said the last part very seriously. Cassandra was one of the best things in his life and he would never put her in harms way by leaving her by herself for even a minute.

"So Nina is at Club Paradise right now?" Brass asked him.

"Yes, sir." he answered.

"Are you a construction worker?" Warrick asked out of the blue.

"No, I'm an architect, but I usually oversee the projects. Why?"

"We have reason to believe Marie may have been abducted by a construction worker due to an eyewitness."

"But why? I mean I've never had any complaints from any of my employees." Realization dawned on Shawn as he was finishing his sentence.

"What is it Mr. Rossi? Did you think of someone who might have done this?" Warrick asked giving him a scrutinizing look.

"I just. I mean I never gave it much thought. He deserved it. He was cutting corners, endangering lives I had to fire him."

"Who?"

"Luke. Luke Haslett."

**Club ****Paradise****—Monday March 15—****7:00 pm******

Nina had been wiping down the counter when none other than Sara Sidle took a seat at the bar.

"You took off pretty quick yesterday. We weren't able to ask you any questions."

"I had to get Cassie home. She had school today and it was way too late for her to be up."

"Your friend Shawn Rossi informed us that you work two jobs. Both nightshift."

"Well that's the only time they're open. It's good money. It pays for the apartment and it'll help get Cassie through school. That's all I'm hoping for right now." Nina stopped wiping the counter and placed a hand on her hip as she stared at Sara. "Why are you really here?"

"Who cuts your hair?" Sara asked evading the question.

"Marie does. And I cut Cassie's and hers."

"We believe someone may have enticed Marie out of the apartment by using either you or Cassandra as leverage. We found this," she put the plastic bag containing the lock of hair tied with the red ribbon on the counter, "at the crime scene in Marie's room." Nina picked up the bag and smiled.

"This couldn't have been used as leverage," Nina told her, "this was a lock of hair from Cassandra's first haircut. I let Marie keep it. Shawn and I have a lock of her hair to. Its like a good luck charm I guess you could say." Sara was dumbfounded.

"Then why would she leave so quietly?" she asked stunned.

"I think Carson was right, the front desk night manager. He thought Shawn had been in some sort of accident. Maybe that's what that man told Marie."

"But her room was trashed."

"Look," Nina whispered as she leaned forward on the bar, "when Marie thinks someone she loves has been hurt she gets angry. And when Marie gets angry ain't nothing gonna stop her. She probably screamed and swiped her arm across the dresser, tossed a few articles of clothing around, maybe even a couple of pillows, grabbed her purse and followed him out the door. If you're looking for evidence of a crime you won't find it in the apartment. You'll probably find it in the parking lot."

"How do you know so much about this?" Sara asked suspiciously

"Do you really thing Greg made it through high school and college without help? He would have figured it out while we were there, but he was too stunned by my presence to say much and then Shawn showed up and you saw the bad blood between them. It was all I could do to keep them from killing each other." Nina started about her work again and moved down the bar to pick up a few empty glasses.

"If you hate Greg so much," Sara began softly, "why did you come to him for help?" Nina stopped and looked up at Sara. Unshed tears from years before were in her eyes and she looked about ready to fall to the floor from the weight of all the pain she hid behind her smile.

"I don't **hate** Greg." She told Sara walking back toward her, venom beginning to seep in her words. "Look," Nina said composing herself, "if that's all I really need to get back to work." Sara nodded and stood up. She opened her mouth to say something. She didn't know if it was to apologize or say goodbye or even tell her everything was going to be alright, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the way Nina moved into the swing of thins letting everything that had just happened go. She appeased the customers that flirted with her, she prepared drinks like a natural, and the entire time Sara knew she was hiding a world of pain behind a mask.

Sara would one day ask her how she could do it. Keep her composure when she had set herself up to be hurt again. Nina would smile and tell her how there are some things that are hard to do that we keep working at until they destroy us, and there are some things that are hard that we do because no matter how much we love them they _can't _or _won't_ love us back. And Sara would nod in complete understanding and then ask her what the Italian word for pain was. Maybe one day she would utter it just under her breath as she passed him by. And maybe he would learn that's what he caused her every time he said hello, or looked at her. That's what he caused her whenever he was around.

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise**** Parking Lot—Monday March 15—****8:15 pm******

Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes stood in the parking lot of the Pacific Harbors apartment complex looking at nothing.

"This is their parking space," Catherine said more to herself than to Nick, "but we know Nina has the car, so I think it's totally pointless to even look around here. Is there parking for visitors?" Catherine asked.

"Oh are you finally talking to me?" Nick joked.

"Sorry."

"No problem, but there isn't any. There's an overhang where you can pull up and wait for up to thirty minutes. After that a tow truck is called." Nick informed her.

"I'm just betting that there's a surveillance tape too." Catherine smirked.

"Way ahead of you. The nightshift manager is getting it as we speak." Nick and Catherine continued to search the lot by flashlight uncovering nothing before Nick broke the silence. "You got a theory on this Nina and Greg thing?" Nick asked Catherine.

"Not really. I think she loved him. Once. I don't think Cassandra is his biological daughter." She added. Nick turned his flashlight to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Greg might have done a lot of stupid things in his past, but he's too cautious to have a baby as a teen. Plus have you really looked at Cassandra? Looks just like her mother, no sign of Greg in her though. Not even her disposition. And another thing if Greg was the real father either he took off or she took off and there's only one way a woman feels if either one of those things happens."

"What's that?"

"Hate. No matter what happened Nina would have never asked him for help no matter how desperate she was if he had abandoned their daughter."

"How do you know all of this?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Eddie was a lot of things, but he stuck around for Lindsey and for that I'm grateful. Then there's woman's intuition. Has he said anything to you?" Catherine asked Nick as they walked back to the overhang to see if they had missed anything there.

"No, but he had some kind of nightmare last night. He shrugged it off though. Greg's not into talking about his own pain. He'd rather hear about someone else's." Catherine nodded in agreement on this fact.

**Club ****Paradise****—Monday March 15—****8:45 pm******

Sara had waited at the bar as Nina prepared drinks for other customers. As soon as there was a lull in the crowd she went off to find Frank and tell him he was needed to answer a few questions for the crime lab on Marie's disappearance. Of course she still had to explain to him Marie's disappearance.

Frank nodded briskly to Sara and stuck out his hand. She took it.

"I'm Fred Border, the manager. I hear you need me to answer a few questions about one of my dancers, Marie."

"Yes. Do you know of anyone with a grudge against her? Someone who might want to harm her?" Sara asked as he took a seat on the stool next to her.

"I don't have time for the girls to be jealous of each other. They all know this. My girls are pretty close. They watch out for each other and they look after Nina like she's a five year old. She's my only girl bartender, but she's my best."

"How about your customers? Have any of them been giving Marie a hard time?"

"We had an incident about a week ago. He seemed harmless. Just your average asshole. I don't usually get too many of his kind in here. We're a little more high-profile. I let him know he was no longer welcome. I never caught his name, but he used a credit car to pay so I can check my records for you." He offered. He stood from his stool and walked behind the bar.

"I would appreciate that very much." Sara thanked him. He walked over to the computer that was on the far end of the bar. He typed something in and waited before typing something else and then hitting the print button. He grabbed the piece of paper when the printer spat it out and handed it over to Sara.

"This is all I can do for you. I'm sorry. I wish I was more useful."

"This is great Mr. Border. Thank you for your cooperation." He nodded and walked off to attend to other business.

Sara was leaving when Nina came running out of the club.

"Sara," she called out, "do you see Greg at work?" she asked coming to stand in front of her. They were roughly the same height and Sara stared her in the eye searching for a hint of something behind her mask.

"Yes, why?"

"Will you tell him. Tell him we all still love him. Tell him if he's willing to explain we're willing to listen. But most importantly tell him Shawn never found another best friend." Before Sara could assure Nina she would relay her heartfelt message Nina ran back into the security of the club.

Everyone sure seemed to be doing a lot of running lately.

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise**** Parking Lot—Monday March 15—****8:50 pm******

After calling Grissom to convey the information he had gotten from Shawn, Warrick decided to head back over to the apartment complex. He spotted Nick and Catherine working by the entrance under the overhang. He pulled into an empty parking space and got out.

"You find anything?" he asked Catherine and Nick as he walked up to the front doors.

"Not a thing." Catherine said.

"Yet." Nick added from his spot over by the bushes.

"What did you find?" Catherine asked. Warrick and Catherine walked over to where he was standing and peered over his shoulder.

"Someone's purse," he begun to dig through it and pulled out a slim, black leather wallet. Opening it revealed it to be Marie Bianchi's.

"I'd say right about when they got to the car she figured out something was going on. Maybe she even tried to make a break for it. But if her license information is correct she's small. Only 5'6" so she was probably easily over powered." Nick explained. Catherine had begun to shine her flashlight on the curb and asphalt near the area. She kneeled down and took a picture of a spot about three inches from the curb.

"Hey, look at this. I think I have scuff marks. Probably made by her heels when she fought back." Nick bagged the purse and walked over to Catherine.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it. I'm going to go check the apartment. See if we missed anything." He left and headed into the building.

**Crime Lab—Monday March 15—****9:00 pm******

"Hey Grissom," Brass said upon entering his office, "want to come with me to check out a couple suspects." Brass was a little elated at the fact of getting to go badger a couple of low-lives. Grissom looked up from his paper work and grinned.

**Derek Garman's House—Monday March 15—****9:15 pm******

Derek Garman answered the knock on his door and found two men standing on his doorstep. One held up a badge for him to see. The other just stared.

"Derek Garman. I'm Detective Brass and this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Look I haven't been back to Club Paradise. I know when I'm not welcome and there are plenty other places in town that will want my business."

"This is about more than that. One of the dancers from Club Paradise has gone missing and we need to ask you a few questions." Brass told him calmly not affected by his immediate excuses.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Marie Bianchi?" Grissom asked holding up a picture for him to see.

"Yeah, I seen her," he told them leaning against the door frame and folding his arms across his chest. "They call her the Italian beauty up at the club. She's got some hotshot architect boyfriend though. I told her if she ever wanted a real man she could give me a call."

"Guess you never got that call." Brass retorted. Derek stood up straight and glared.

"Hey, I'm cooperating here. The least you could do is show some respect."

"Oh, the same respect you showed those girls at the club? How about the respect you showed Marie when you kidnapped her?"

"Hey I ain't touched her. I haven't seen her outside of the club. And the last time I was there was about a week ago. I ain't gonna get all riled up just cause some girl doesn't like the attention she gets as a dancer. I'll just go somewhere else."

"Where were you last night around nine p.m.?" Grissom asked ignoring his plea of innocence.

"I was at Brendan's Pub. You can ask the bartender. I'm a regular."

"We'll do that." Brass informed him. Derek shut the door. "Do you think he's lying?" Brass asked as they walked back to the car.

"I have a funny feeling he's not." Grissom answered climbing in the passenger's side.

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****Apartment**** 218****—Monday March 15—****9:00 pm******

Warrick searched the kitchen, living room, all three bedrooms, and both bathrooms and found nothing new. He decided to see if there was anything out on the balcony, which he very much doubted. He walked back through the living room and opened the French doors that led out onto the balcony. He noticed a door off to the left side. He opened it to discover what should have been a storage room, but looked like it had been turned into some kind of sound room. There was a small glass box about the size of a telephone booth in the far right corner of the room. A microphone hung from the ceiling in the center of it and a pair of large headphone rested on a music stand. The rest of the room was dedicated to multitudes of electronics. In a small alcove off to his right as soon as he entered the room were two bookshelves lined with video tapes, CDs, and music books. Everything was organized and neatly labeled. He noticed one CD was labeled DEMO in big, bold, red letters. He figured one of the girls was the artist and the other one mixed the CDs. He moved his flashlight to read the titles of the tapes. They all had one thing in common the label started with the letters NY then there was a dash and the date and then another dash and a small description. He noticed one description was Cassandra's Firsts. He took out his cell phone and called Grissom.

**Luke Haslett's House—Monday March 15—****9:20 pm******

Grissom's cell phone rang while they were on the way to the next suspect's house.

"Grissom," he answered.

"Hey Grissom I found some video tapes at the apartment. It looks like they're of Marie, Nina, and Cassandra. There's one recent one." Warrick told him when he answered.

"Good, bring them all in and see if you can find anything useful." Grissom told him before hanging up.

They arrived at Luke Haslett's house shortly after. They waited a good five minutes before someone answered the door.

"We're looking for a Mr. Luke Haslett." Brass said holding up his badge.

"You're looking at him. Can I help you with something?"

"We're investigating the disappearance of Marie Bianchi. I'm Detective Brass and this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab. Where were you last night around nine p.m.?"

"I should have been at work but that son of a bitch Rossi fired me. So instead I was stuck at home looking for a new one."

"Can any one verify your whereabouts?" Brass asked him

**Crime Lab—Monday March 15—****9:55 pm******

Warrick was sitting in the video lab watching one of the home videos. A much younger looking Nina was soundly sleeping in a hospital bed with a small infant in her arms and the voices of who he guessed were Greg, Shawn and Marie were whispering behind the camera.

"Sh," Marie whispered harshly, "don't wake her up."

"Too late." Nina whispered as she opened her eyes sleepily, "Just try not to wake up the baby." Marie came into view of the camera and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Someone set the camera down on a table and both Greg and Shawn pulled up two plastic chairs that had been in the room.

"Have you named her yet?" Marie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Nina answered happily, "Cassandra Marie Moretti. I didn't think Rossi or Sanders worked very well." She joked. The boys laughed and Marie smiled faintly.

"You should get some rest." Marie informed her as she stood up.

"Are you joking I've been resting all day," she turned and looked directly into the camera as if just realizing it was there. "I know that camera isn't on, right Greg."

"Of course not." He answered. He stood up and disappeared from view and the picture went black. Within a few minutes the picture was back and it showed Nina giving Cassandra a bath in a small baby tub that sat in the kitchen sink.

"You know," Warrick heard Greg say from his position behind the camera, "I thought the mother was supposed to bathe with her baby."

"In your dreams, Sanders." Nina replied good-naturedly.

"Hey Warrick," Greg said coming into the room. He stopped dead when he saw what was on the screen. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched. "That was her first bath you know. Coming up will be her first walk in the park and then crawling and standing and walking. And then her first hair cut when she was about one and a half. We each got a lock of her hair for good luck. I've still got it." Greg rambled.

"What happened?" Warrick asked.

"We grew apart." Greg answered the smile leaving his face. He left after that forgetting to tell Warrick what he had come to say in the first place.

Sara bumped into him in the hall and she was glad to see him.

"Nina wanted me to give you a message," Sara told him grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away. She saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes and her heart went out to him. "She wanted me to tell you that they're willing to listen and that they still love you." Greg sighed, the hope leaving his eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked exasperated.

"No," she told him, " she also wanted me to tell you Shawn never found another best friend." With those last words she left him. He stared at a spot on the wall as he played her words over in his head. He'd deal with this later right now he had work to do. With that last thought he turned and walked back into the DNA lab.

**Shawn's Town House—Tuesday March 16—6:15 am**

Nina quietly let herself into the town house. Shawn had fallen asleep on the couch apparently waiting for her to get home or maybe waiting for a call from the police. She set down her purse and keys on the kitchen table and walked into the back. Cassandra was asleep in the guestroom curled up in a little ball on the edge of the queen-sized bed. She walked in and laid down next to her pulling her into her arms. Cassandra stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. Nina looked at the clock to check and make sure the alarm was set for seven. In a little less than an hour she would have to wake up and get her daughter ready for school and pretend that nothing was wrong. Shawn and Nina had decided to tell Cassandra that Marie had gone on a business trip. Nina doubted Cassandra believed them, but still they didn't need to tell her what had really happened. Nina didn't need to worry about Cassandra worrying. She all ready had enough on her plate as it was. She hoped Sara had relayed her message to Greg as she drifted off to sleep. All she wanted to know was why he ran. If she had done something wrong. She didn't think that was too much to ask. But she didn't think Greg really knew himself why he ran.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I'm going off this week on vacation, but have no fear I will be working diligently on this story the entire time I'm away. Besides it's for my friend's graduation so I'll probably be bored out of my mind anyway. I know most of you are wondering why Greg ran away. That will be revealed after we find out what happened to Marie and if she's still alive. A special thanks to Em, Kathryn Mason-Sykes, GregsGirl16, RainbowsnStars, and Gilligan16 for reviewing. You guys are great. For those of you who haven't reviewed please do. Thank you all! J


	4. Rescuing a Princess

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter Four: Rescuing a Princess**

"When you come to the end of your rope tie a knot and hold on."

--F.D.R.

GREG:  I understand why all these cadets are here.  They have to be.  But what's up with all these off-duty cops?CATHERINE:  Chance to be a hero.  Girl's beautiful.  These guys don't get many chances.GREG:  For what?CATHERINE:  To rescue a princess.--Season Four Episode 408: After the Show 

**Crime Lab—Tuesday March 16—****8:30 am******

Everyone had returned back to the lab and was hard at work. Brass was checking alibis, Grissom was finishing paper work, Catherine and Sara were comparing the scuff marks to different shoes, Warrick and Nick were analyzing movies with Archie, and Greg sat alone in his lab trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Greg," Nina whispered worriedly into the phone.

"Nina what's wrong?" he sat down the pen he had been absentmindedly twirling in his hand and sat up a little straighter.

"You've got to get to Shawn's house quick. He lives on Emerald Avenue. The number is 304."

"Whoa, Nina slow down. Tell me what happened." As he talked to her, Greg stood and removed his lab coat, alternating holding the phone with each shoulder, and walked quickly out of the lab.

"The phone was ringing when I got back from taking Cassie to school. Shawn had all ready left for work. He told me not to call Shawn, but he didn't say I couldn't call you." She had begun to pick up Cassandra's breakfast dishes.

"He who?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. We didn't exactly get into his whole life story, but next time I'll be sure to ask." Nina told him sarcastically as she threw a plastic plate into the sink.

"Sorry stupid question." He muttered as a reply. He rubbed his forehead trying desperately to concentrate. Everything was just happening too fast. He didn't have time to think anymore.

"Look just get your ass over here now." Nina told him harshly. Greg had to smile at this. Although Nina had always been the youngest she had always been in charge when things got tough. She had gotten him and Shawn out of too many 'awkward situations' to count.

"I'm getting in the car right now. I'll be there in five minutes. I promise."

"All right bye." She clipped out before hanging up. Greg jammed his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans as he started the car. He drove a good fifteen miles over the speed limit and arrived at Shawn's house in record timing.

**Shawn's Town House—Tuesday March 16—****8:45 am******

Nina had been watching for Greg from the living room window. She ran outside as Greg was getting out of his vehicle.

"Get in my car," she told him as she unlocked her Toyota Celica.

"You still have this thing." Greg said in awe as he strapped on his seat belt. She shifted into reverse and sped out of the drive way.

"Yep, and I still drive like I was taught by Michael Andretti." She shot back.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Greg asked as they took a turn rather sharply and he grabbed onto the door to steady himself.  
"When we get to my apartment and you call Shawn I'll tell you both what we're going to do."  
"I thought you said," he paused to grab hold of the door again, "that you weren't allowed to call him." He braced himself with one hand on the dashboard as she pulled into her parking space in front of the apartment complex.  
"I did, but I never said you couldn't call him." Nina exited the car and shut her door. "We don't have all day Sanders." she called back to him. Greg got out and followed her into the building. "Use the lobby telephone. I've got the number somewhere, "she said sifting through her pockets. She pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Greg. "Call him and then come up to the apartment. Tell him we'll be in the sound room. And hurry up." She yelled back to him as she ran for the stairs. She didn't have time for the elevator.

Greg sighed and headed over to the phone that sat on a small wooden table decorated with a vase of wildflowers. This was not going to be good.

**Construction Site—Tuesday March 16—****9:15 am******

Shawn was having a hard time focusing on the blueprints in front him. His head was pounding and he was just about ready to head on home when his cell phone rang. He recognized the number immediately. Shawn answered the phone full of hope.

"Nina."

"No it's Greg." Shawn's demeanor changed at once. His features hardened and his grey eyes turned to an icy steel, "Nina wanted me to call you. She says he called and she wants you to come over to the apartment now. She said we'll be in the sound room." Shawn took a deep breath before answering. Now was not the time to dredge up the past. He could get past this and rise above it.

"I'll be over as soon as I can. Just let me tell the site manager." Shawn didn't wait for Greg's reply. He simply hung up. Rolling up the blue prints he secured them with a rubber band and headed out of the trailer.

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****—Tuesday March 16—9:16 am**

Greg hung up the phone. He stared at it briefly before turning and heading for the stairs himself. He took them two at a time and jogged lightly down the hallway. Nina had left the door unlocked and Greg walked in.

"Nina." He called out. There was no response. He noticed the balcony door was open. Cautiously he made his way to the French doors. Peering around he noticed the storage room door. "Nina," he called out once again.

"I'm in here." Her voice came from within the storage room. Greg walked out confidently and entered the room. He whistled as he looked around.

"So you two actually did it." He whispered.

"Well we really haven't done anything. All we've made is a demo and we haven't given it to anybody. But that's not the point." Nina was rambling and they both knew it, but neither cared. It was soothing and the stress level seemed to go down a fraction of an inch.

Nina sat at the computer and was busy doing something. Greg had never been all that good with sound so he just watched from over her shoulder.

"Stop it," Nina said suddenly, "you're making me nervous. I can't concentrate if you're staring down my back." Greg held his hands up in mock surrender even though she couldn't see him.

"Getting in trouble again Sanders?" Shawn asked from behind him in a mocking tone.  Greg turned around and nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you up to Nina?" he asked after his brief greeting with Greg.

"That guy, what's his name, Luke or something like that. He called."

"I thought you said you didn't know his name."

"I did because I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but it's pretty obvious it's him isn't it? I mean it's not like we're dealing with a criminal mastermind here."

"Who's this Luke guy?" Greg asked looking over at Shawn who stood next to him.

"He worked for me, but I caught him cutting corners. I won't stand for that kind of behavior. I had to fire him. I had my suspicions when that detective came by the house."

"Look guys," Nina interrupted, "it doesn't take a genius to figure out who took her. It does however take a genius to figure out where she is." Nina smirked and pushed a key on the keyboard. "Now listen closely." The tape she had inserted began to play and both men watched the sound waves on the computer screen as they listened to the static. In the background a car backfiring could faintly be heard along with the laughter of children and the shrill barking of a few dogs. A more prominent sound began. It was a soft clicking noise. Perhaps even tapping. "Do you hear that? I think its Morse code. Remember she had that whole SOS kick after Titanic came out. I never learned it though. Do either one of you know it?" Nina asked hopefully.

"No, but that's why they call it the internet." Greg looked around the small room and found a blank sheet of music and a pencil. He had Nina rewind the tape and he wrote down the series of dashes. One short, a long, two shorts, two shorts, a long, another long, a short, a long, and one short. Then silence for a few seconds and the tapping started again. Four shorts, three longs, two more longs, and one short. Then the series repeated it self before it was abruptly cut off. "Do you have internet connection on this computer?" Greg asked, putting down the pencil.

"Yes," Nina answered. She clicked out of the program she had been using and logged onto the internet. Immediately she went to goggle and typed in 'Morse Code'. Clicking on the first link the standard international alphabet for Morse code popped up. Greg began working and they all waited in a tense silence while the message was decoded.

"LUKE HOME." Greg read aloud when he was finished. Nina smiled slightly.

"This will be easier than I thought." Nina turned to face Shawn and Greg a smile playing at her mouth. "I've got an idea."

**Crime Lab—Tuesday March 16—****10:03 am******

Catherine and Sara had finished matching the scuff marks to a heel. She knocked lightly on Grissom's office door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"We matched the shoe. It's a Lally Two Band Slide."

"Good" Grissom muttered without looking up.

"Have you seen Greg around?" Sara asked from the doorway. Grissom looked up and Catherine turned to look at her.

"No," Grissom responded, "Why?"

"Well no one in the lab as seen him in for over half an hour. I thought you might want to know." Sara left as quickly as she came. She'd let Grissom figure this one out for himself. Meanwhile she was going to go spy in on a little of Greg's past with the others in the video lab.

"Don't worry Grissom," Catherine told him pulling out her cell phone, "I'll find him." She turned walked out of the office as she dialed. Greg answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Greg?" Catherine asked.

"Out." He stated simply.

"Doing what?"

"Rescuing a princess." He told her before hanging up. Catherine stared at her cell phone.

"Uhoh." She mumbled under her breath. She quickly walked back to Grissom's office. "We have a slight problem." She informed him. Grissom's phone rang interrupting her speech.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Someone's alibi doesn't check out. I'll give you two guesses who." Brass told him from the other end.

"Luke Haslett." Grissom said.

"Exactly. I'm heading over now."

"We'll meet you there." Grissom hung up and looked at Catherine, "You were saying."

"We have a slight problem. There's a lab tech that's one step ahead of us and taking care of things on his own terms."

"Well we better hurry then."

**Luke Haslett's House—Tuesday March 16—10:10 am**

Nina had explained the plan on the way over to Luke's house. There had been a mild protest from Greg on how they should call the proper authorities and let them handle it. Nina had glared at him. He had ended the suggestion abruptly. Shawn then tried to reason with her and explain that maybe knocking on the front door wasn't such a good idea. To that she had replied "hey I'm the certified genius here I think we'll go with my plan first" Shawn and Greg had rolled their eyes at the old statement, but had shut-up nonetheless. Nina had dropped them off five houses from Luke's. She then proceeded to park in his drive way and walk up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently a warm, but fake smile plastered on her face. She could do this. All she had to do was think of getting Marie out of there. He didn't really want to hurt after all. He was confused. But a confused and armed man was a very dangerous man if angered said a small voice in the back of her head. She pushed it aside as the door opened.

Shawn and Greg had snuck around the back of the house they were dropped off at. As stealthily as they could in the middle of the day they passed through each backyard. Once they reached Luke's back yard they positioned themselves on either side of the backyard. Shawn had an advantage that the police might not have. He knew the layout of the house. He had designed the entire neighborhood.

"Nina," Luke said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't know if you had heard yet, but Marie has gone missing and I'm terribly worried about her. I came by to see if you had seen her at all." Nina asked trying to sound worried, but nice all at the same time.

"No, I haven't seen her lately. I'm very sorry to hear that she's disappeared." Nina let tears start to form in her eyes and she bowed her head slightly.

"Well thank you for your help anyway, Luke. I guess I'll just be going then." Luke looked around nervously not sure of what to do.

"Are you okay? Would you like to come in and have a drink and maybe calm down a little?"

"Oh, no I couldn't. I don't want to impose." She told him. Luke had been nice enough the couple of times she had seen him. Why would he go and kidnap Marie? It couldn't have been a very well thought out plan. Maybe he didn't quite know what he wanted. He was probably just upset over getting fired. _People get fired everyday it doesn't mean they all go out and kidnap their boss's girlfriend_, Nina scolded herself for even beginning to sympathize with the man.

"No, I insist." Against her better judgment Nina took a step forward.

"No I really shouldn't." she told him smiling and took a small step back.

It all happened so fast Nina didn't even remember how she had ended up in the house. She had heard the sirens and the look on Luke's face had registered in her mind, but she didn't have any time to react before he grabbed her and through her too the floor. Her knees scraped against the carpet and she could feel the bruises beginning to form. Luke shut and locked the door before turning to face Nina.

"You set me up." He practically yelled at her as he advanced.

"No." she told him steadily as she backed up, "no I didn't now the police were coming. I swear I didn't." At the worst possible moment Shawn and Greg broke in through the back door and they weren't exactly quiet about it. From the foyer Luke and Nina couldn't see them, but Nina closed her eyes and grimaced as Luke yanked her roughly to her feet using her as a human shield. Silence ensued for a few tense moments before Luke yelled.

"Who's there?" Greg motioned for Shawn to remain silent and to stay where he was. Greg slowly rose to his feet and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Stay right there." Luke growled as he put an arm around Nina's neck and applied pressure. Nina closed her eyes tightly. _Not the neck_, she thought, _I could take a gun, a knife, anything, but just get his hands away from neck_. Greg knew of her fear and prayed silently she would try and stay calm. There was a sharp knock at the door and all three jumped.

"Luke Haslett this is the Las Vegas police open up."

"I'd go away if I were you." Luke yelled obviously terrified by what was happening. "I've got two hostages. Nina Moretti and." He quit yelling and looked at Greg, "What's your name?" he whispered.

"Greg. Greg Sanders."

"And. And Greg Sanders." Luke finished yelling.

Outside Nick slammed his fist on the hood of a police car, Grissom bowed his head, Warrick cursed, and Catherine and Sara showed no sign of emotion.

**Extra Notes:** Yeah, I worked long and hard on this all week. The next chapter should be out in two days at the latest. It's almost complete, but I decided I wanted to leave a cliffhanger because I'm so mean. I'd like to give a special thanks to all those who have reviewed especially Kathryn Mason-Sykes for the longest reviews I have ever received. Thank you so much it keeps me going. There are only about two or three chapters left in the story and everything will be resolved. You will learn a little more about Greg's past. I haven't decided if you'll learn all of it or just the reason he supposedly 'ran away'. And all of you who have read and haven't reviewed please do. Thanks!


	5. Hero to Be

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter Five:** Hero to Be

I'm dialing up 911  
I'm on the brink of trouble again,  
If you could change the time, a little,  
Then everything would be  
Fine, fine, fine

--Cyndi Lauper "911"

**Luke Haslett's House—Tuesday March 16—****11:02 am******

Outside of the small one-story house was complete silent chaos. Officers kneeled behind open squad car doors with their weapons drawn, members of the SWAT team were stationed around the house looking for an open shot, Brass was on the phone with the sheriff, Nick was pacing and muttering under his breath, Grissom was still deep in thought although he still wasn't quite sure if this was all real, Catherine and Sara sat on the ground behind one of the squad cars consoling each other without words, and Warrick kept his eyes trained on the windows watching for any sign of movement. There had been no sound emitted from the house since Luke's announcement of his hostages. He had not answered his phone, had not answered any of the questions shouted to him by Brass. All had been silent and Grissom promised himself that as soon as this was all over he would never yell at Greg for playing his music too loud because the silence was almost unbearable.

And then it happened.

"I want to speak with Gil Grissom!" Luke shouted from within the house. Everything was set in motion by one simple request.

"You have to show you'll be willing to cooperate with us. Send out one of the hostages." Brass shouted back motioning for Grissom to stay where he was.

"No. No negotiating right now. Not until I've talked to Mr. Grissom. He better be in here in five minutes or I kill one of them." Brass was silent for a second.

"No, Brass. I'll go in." Grissom told him before he could utter a word.

**Half an Hour Earlier**

Luke's grip tightened around Nina's neck as Brass kept yelling at him from outside. He refused to answer and his eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Move to the kitchen." Luke pointed nervously for him to move. Greg did as he was told backing up until he entered. Luke and Nina followed him, but Luke kept a good distance between them. Greg realized Shawn was gone and managed to hide the relief he felt. Luke hugged the counter as he entered the kitchen and without looking he opened one of the drawers. He extracted a large knife and held it against Nina's throat, releasing his tight grasp. Nina almost sighed with relief.

"Luke you don't want to do this." Greg began to reason with him.

"Shut up." Luke told him harshly.

"At least let Nina go. She has a nine year old daughter." Luke looked pained when he realized this, but shook his head in response.

"No, no one leaves." Luke began to mumble under his breath. Nina only caught a few phrases here and there.

"I know someone who can help you Luke, but you have to listen to him. You have to agree to do anything he says." Nina dared to speak up. Everything in the house went still. Luke's breathing began to slow down to a normal pace as he thought.

"Who?" he finally asked.

"His name is Gil Grissom. He works at the Crime Lab with Greg. If you talk to him he may be able to help you." Nina reasoned. She prayed he'd agree to it. It would be the best for everyone in the end if he decided to cooperate.

"I. I don't know. Let me think about it." Luke put his head on Nina's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as if willing all of it to go away.

Meanwhile, Shawn had crawled carefully from the kitchen to the dining room. He figured Marie was either in one of the back three bedrooms or in the basement. He was almost positive she was in the basement, but he wanted to check the other rooms just to make sure. After all, she had been by the phone when Luke called Nina. He continued to crawl, too scared to stand up and be seen accidentally. She wasn't in any of the rooms, but he did find one of her sandals in the master bedroom. He picked it up and continued on his way. Crawling back down the hall he listened closely to see where the others were in the house. He heard Greg talking in the kitchen and then Luke's reply. As quietly as he could he crawled from the dining room into the foyer and into the living room. He hid by the bookshelf that separated the kitchen and the living room. Taking a deep breath he turned and peered over the edge and discovered Luke's back was to him. Now was his chance to make it to the basement.

Greg saw Shawn and wondered what he was up to. However, he kept Luke talking so Shawn could continue about his business.

"Grissom will help you in any way he can as long as you're willing to listen." Greg told him. He concentrated on Nina and the knife that was pressed against her throat. "Please will you at least agree to hear what he has to say?"

"I. I don't know. I don't think so." He thought about it for a second. "You're trying to trick me aren't you? You think I'm going to fall for it and let you kill me. No, no, no." he kept repeating himself and tightened his grip on Nina. Her eyes went wide and for a moment Greg thought she was going to panic, but she calmed herself down and did the best she could to relax herself.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I just don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting." Greg said trying to placate him.

"Will you talk to him? Please Luke." Nina finally pleaded, breaking the tense silence that ensued after Greg's last remark.

"As long as he comes in unarmed and alone." Greg nodded in agreement incase Luke was looking for reassurance.

Shawn had seized his chance when Greg had started talking to Luke to scramble across the living room to the laundry room. Once there he shut the door part way, just enough to conceal him and continued on to the door on his right that led to the basement. As quietly as was humanly possible he opened the door and headed down the stairs without any light.

"Marie?" he called softly once he reached the bottom. He didn't dare turn on a light in case someone noticed.

"Shawn?" called a hopeful voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah, baby it's me. Where are you?" Shawn almost had to sit down from the relief that flooded him.

"On the floor." She replied sarcastically. Shawn shook his head. He knew it wouldn't be long before she was back to her old self. Hardly anything ever fazed Marie. "Where's Nina?" Well almost anything. Shawn decided not to tell her the situation upstairs quite yet.

"Let's get you out of here first." He told her as he tried to pinpoint her location as she talked.

"What's wrong?" she asked instinctively worried, "hey watch it!" she told him suddenly as he stepped on her hand. He stooped down and untied her hands from behind her back.

"We'll worry about it once we get upstairs."

"He's got her doesn't he? That bastard has my little Nina." She said viciously.

"Greg's up there with her. He'll make sure she stays safe."

"Greg? When did he show up?"

"Nina went to him for help. Look we'll discuss this later. Let's just get out of here alive first."

"Where's Cassie?" Shawn pulled Marie to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"At school, where she's supposed to be." Marie nodded and decided to be quiet before she got them caught. They both looked up when they heard the shout from Luke for Grissom to enter.

"Who's Gil Grissom?" Marie whispered into Shawn's ear.

"No idea."

"Hey, Shawn, there's a gun somewhere down here. Maybe you should get it before we go up." Marie suggested as they stared up the stairwell.

**Luke Haslett's House—Tuesday March 16—****11:13 am******

Greg answered the door when Grissom knocked. Greg wouldn't look him in the eye. He was too scared of what he might find there. Disappointment, hurt, anger, frustration. Grissom's eyes went straight to Luke and Nina.

"Hello, Luke," he stated walking into the living room, "I'm Gill Grissom." Luke nodded in acknowledgement. He stood in front of the couch with his back to the laundry room. Greg had been relieved by this small thing. He followed Grissom into the room.

"Stay right there." Luke told Grissom when he tried to take another step forward. Nina winced slightly as the knife was pressed closer to her skin.

"Okay Luke, you're the one in control here. We all know that. What is it that you want?"

"I want my job back. I didn't do anything wrong. The only reason we ever finished ahead of schedule was because of me." Luke was beyond the point of return. He was working himself up and both Grissom and Greg realized this. Nina was too preoccupied with trying to breathe steadily so as not to press the knife further into her skin to worry about what the others were all discussing.

"Luke," she finally managed to wheeze out, "Luke I can't breathe." This fact seemed to scare him a little and he loosened his grip slightly. She took in a great big gulp of air before she thanked him.

"It doesn't seem like you want to hurt Nina, so why don't you let her go and we'll talk this out rationally." Grissom tried to reason with him.

"If I let her go you'll arrest me. I don't want to go to jail."

"You could always plead insanity." Shawn said from behind him as he cocked the gun he held pointed at Luke's head, " Let her go." He demanded. Luke had turned slightly so he could see everyone. Out of fear he began to back up.

"You don't know how to shoot a gun." Luke stammered out.

"I used to live in New York. Everyone knows how to shoot a gun in New York." Shawn told him coolly.

Grissom had been just as startled as Luke when Shawn and Marie had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He didn't dare look at Greg to see how he felt about the whole situation. This isn't going to turn out good, Grissom thought as he looked at the gun then to Shawn then to Nina and back to the gun.

**Outside of the House**

"We have a clear shot." The leader of the SWAT team told Brass, "We're going to take it."

"Are you sure it's him?" Brass asked. The man nodded. Brass sighed.

**Inside of the House**

Nina wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep her panic under control. She couldn't let Shawn kill him. She wouldn't be able to live with that. She tried to communicate this to Shawn, but he wouldn't look at her for some reason. And then she heard it. A gun was fired, but Shawn hadn't even pulled the trigger. She felt Luke lurch behind her before she began to buckle under his weight. Her mind began to whirl with all that was happening. The world began to go fuzzy as she hit the ground with Luke on top of her and then all went black. I didn't even get to tell Marie goodbye was her last fleeting thought.

**Ambulance Outside of the House—Tuesday March 16—****Noon**

"Nina? Nina can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me?" She heard the man's annoying voice and all she really wanted to do was slap him and go back to sleep. She decided she would do just that, but her eyes wouldn't open. It took way to much effort. She tried to remember what had happened which would probably give her the reason as to why this strange man was telling her to open her eyes. Greg. Luke. Grissom. Shawn. Gun. Bang. Oh, so that's what happened. Nina shot up at once.

"Marie!" she called out as she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly against the glare of the sun.

"I'm right here hun." Marie said soothingly from her seat on the back of the ambulance. A medic had looked her over and pronounced she was fine and that there was no sign of shock. He had stared at her unbelievingly before tending to Nina.

"Miss," the medic started, "can you tell me what day it is?"

"Tuesday." She said swatting his hand away as he tried to help her sit up. She looked intently at Marie to make sure all was well. Standing next to Marie were Greg and Shawn.

"Jesus, you gave me a scare." Shawn said, the relief evident on his face.

"We thought." Greg began, but never finished. The medic interrupted them again.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"I fainted." She told him harshly ignoring his question, "I didn't wake up from a coma.

"They're just standard questions I have to ask." He stated, "Who's the president?" he asked

"Lincoln." She answered, "Marie are you okay? You had me scared to death. If you ever get yourself kidnapped again I'll kill you." Nina pulled her best friend into a fierce hug.

"It's okay," Marie told her soothingly, "everything's going to be okay."

Nick had been so filled with relief when he saw Greg walk out of the house he had to lean against the squad car for support. Everyone around had let out their pent up breath. However, the mood swiftly changed as they saw Shawn carrying an unconscious Nina in his arms. Once all were assured Nina had just fainted they pounced on Greg. Catherine fussed over his well-being, Sara asked him a million questions he never even heard, Nick kept patting him on the back and saying everything was okay, and Warrick watched over them all not quite sure how to react. They had almost lost one of their own and it was pretty hard to accept that fact. Grissom had said nothing to Greg and hadn't joined the others in welcoming him back-- something everyone took notice in. He simply watched from afar as Brass was telling him something about Luke Haslett and his current condition. Greg was terrified of what he would say once he got back to work.

**Greg and Nick's Apartment—Wednesday March 17—****12:45 pm******

Greg and Nick sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. Greg had the day off to recover, but Nick had to be in by three that afternoon. Nick had made bacon just for Greg.

Nick watched Greg as he savored his last bite of bacon. He wanted to ask _the_ question, but wasn't quite sure if he should. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Are they what you ran away from?" Nick asked. Greg looked up his brown eyes full of pain and anxiety.

"Yeah," he whispered, "and today is the day I explain it all."

"Do you know why?" Nick suddenly asked. Greg looked at him in surprise.

"No. No, I don't think I do.

**Extra Notes: ** Okay so I lied and I wasn't able to put this chapter up until late Wednesday night, but hey I got it up, right? In the next chapter Greg will explain why he 'ran away' and I will bring up yet another issue that will need resolving. There are only two chapters left and I haven't decided if there is going to be an epilogue or not. I just might make chapter seven long enough so that I don't have to write an epilogue. But anyway you are all now up to date. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and to those who have yet to review please do. It always means so much to me to open my mail box and see the reviews! Thanks again!


	6. Falling from Heaven

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Chapter Six: **Falling From Heaven

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
And I just wish that  
I didn't feel like there was  
Something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that

--Linkin Park "My December"

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****Apartment**** 218****—Wednesday March 17—****2:30 pm******

Greg had entered the apartment. Nina had begun ranting before he could utter a word.

"I give up. I give up on it all. Everything. Life. Love. Liberty. Even the pursuit of happiness. Especially the pursuit of happiness. Is there really even a point to any of it anymore? I mean everyone gives me this speech about trust and how if we're friends I'm supposed to trust you. So, being the moron that I am, I do. And then you go and screw me over. But not only do you screw me over, but Shawn and Marie as well, but more importantly you leave Cassie, a little girl who absolutely adores you and can't understand why you left because I don't even understand why you left. I mean what happened? What went wrong? I thought things were okay. I thought we were all happy, but obviously I was wrong. God forbid any of us are actually happy for more than five seconds at a time."

"Nina maybe if you stop to take a breath he can answer you," Marie glared at Greg while she said this, "and it had better be a damn good answer at that." Silence ensued for a few moments after this. Greg didn't look at any of them. He couldn't. What was he supposed to say? Granted, the truth would be a good idea, but it sounded so lame. I mean what a lousy excuse he had for running away. He got scared. It sounded like he was four again.

"I don't really know why," he finally stated. Marie's jaw dropped open and she stared at him incredulously. She was about to yell and scream and take out all her pent up anger on this poor, not-so-innocent creature in front of her when he continued on. "I guess I just got scared. I mean it felt like my whole life was being planned without me. I was supposed to help raise and support a kid, find a nice nine to five job in New York. I wasn't going to be able to do anything I wanted to do with my life. I thought I was being asked to do things I shouldn't be asked to do. I didn't want a kid. I wasn't ready. Cassandra's not even mine. And when I thought of that I felt almost sick. What kind of selfish person was I to think of her like that? She never asked for any of this to happen to her. No one asked for any of this. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I was going to explode if I didn't get away from myself. So I left and then I discovered I wasn't running away from a life I feared having I was trying to run away from me. And that's just damn near impossible." Again there was silence as the others stared at him. There was the occasional blink, but mostly only staring.

"That's it," Nina finally said, "wow and here I had psyched myself out for some horrific, dramatic story of how Shawn had threatened to kill you for something or maybe you were running from the law and didn't want to get us mixed up in it. But instead all I get is 'I was scared'." Nina seemed to think for a second before taking a deep breath, "I'll accept that." Greg looked at her.

"Well, it's the truth so I don't know what else you would want me to tell you." Greg said defensively.

"Oh, don't go acting all wounded." Marie snapped, "You're lucky we're even listening." Shawn hadn't uttered a word since leaving Luke Haslett's house with Nina in his arms.

"You couldn't tell me you were scared?" he asked Greg incredulously. "What you think I was just hunky dory with everything moving so fast? I was scared too, but that doesn't give you the right to just disappear."

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm really, truly sorry. I didn't mean for any of it to end up like this and I'm sorry." Shawn looked at him for a minute.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I am." Shawn smiled weakly and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"I'll accept that." Marie and Nina both sighed.

"Well thank god. I thought I was going to have to stop you two from murdering each other." Marie told them.

"Oh no they only reserve trying to kill each other when I'm the only one around to stop them." Nina told her crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her two best guy friends.

"Aw come on _quello piccolo_. You know we love you."

"I'm not little anymore. I could so take you on." Nina said defiantly. Shawn and Greg blinked before laughing.

"I'm sure you could Nina. I'm sure you could." Marie consoled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So what do we do with this?" Nina asked, "I mean do we go back to where we left off? Do we pretend it never happened? I have a little girl to whom I have to explain why her 'pretend daddy' was gone for so long. I mean, Greg, the only reason she even remembers you is because of pictures and stories and movies." Nina looked at the others questioningly. Marie kept her arm around Nina's shoulders.

"How about we start over." Greg stated as he stuck out his hand for Shawn to shake, "I'm Greg Sanders. I'm a DNA specialist at the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Shawn smirked and took his hand.

"I'm Shawn Rossi. I'm an architect for the state of Nevada." They both turned to face the girls. Marie and Nina smiled at each other before smiling at them.

"I'm Marie Bianchi and I'm an exotic dancer." She told him dramatically.

"And I'm Nina Moretti. I'm a waitress and a bartender. I am currently looking for another job, however. One where I might be able to use the things I learned at college."

Nina glanced at her watch once she finished. "I've got to go pick up Cassie from school. You all want to come?"

"We can't all fit in your car." Shawn told her.

"Fine, we'll take yours." Marie said grabbing the keys from the counter where he had dropped them when he entered. She dashed out of the apartment giggling madly with Shawn close on her heels. Nina and Greg followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Cassie, she's gotten really big." Greg said as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, that's what happens." Nina told him coolly. She seemed to realize what she had just said and sighed. She brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead, "look I'm sorry that was uncalled for, but this." She motioned between the two of them, "this is going to take some getting used to. I had almost erased you when I found that stupid card the other day that we had made in, what was it, the seventh grade. The one that said 'get out of jail free' on it. And then this whole thing with Marie happened and I thought what the hell I needed the help I was damn near hysterical and I still." The elevator ding interrupted her before she made her confession. Before she told him that through everything that had happened she still loved him. But she caught herself just in time. Besides he didn't love her that way. What had he said when they were in school? Something about being brother and sister. That was as far as it went and as far as it was ever going to go.

**Cyril Wengert Elementary School—Wednesday March 17—3 pm**

The bell rang releasing all of the students from the clutches of evil teachers into the great world of freedom. Cassie walked down the steps slowly, in no hurry to find her mother. She was thinking about her father, Greg and her Aunt Marie. She knew her aunt hadn't gone on vacation and she new Mr. Nick had just been trying to placate her and her mother when he said he'd wait for her aunt. She was nine years old, a big girl, she wasn't five anymore. She could handle the truth. She thought she had taken the news about Greg not being her real father very well when she was seven. Surely she would be able to handle whatever it was that had happened to her beloved aunt.

Marie was the first one to spot Cassie. The four adults stood by the curb outside of Shawn's SUV. Cassie looked up to find them all there and her brown eyes went wide. She threw herself into her aunts awaiting arms and smiled with joy until she thought her face just might split from her overwhelming happiness.

"You can never go on another vacation without telling me good-bye." Cassie told Marie fiercely.

"I won't honey. I won't." Marie reassured her, happy to be holding Cassie in her arms once again.

"_Padre_." Cassie called out next and turned to Greg. He picked her up and hugged her, "Are you going to stay for awhile?" she whispered in his ear.

"You won't be able to get rid of me." He whispered back. She smiled as he set her down. Shawn was the next to give her a hug.

"Hey Uncle Shawn." She greeted and then turned to her mother. They smiled at each other and Cassie took her mother's hand.

**Crime Lab—Thursday March 18—****9:30 pm******

Greg was starting to worry. Grissom hadn't been by to see him all night and he had been at work for nearly seven hours. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped everything he was doing and decided to hunt down Grissom. The hunt didn't take very long seeing as how Grissom was sitting in his office. Greg walked in without knocking and shut the door. He began to pace in front of Grissom's desk trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I can't take you ignoring me Grissom. I know it wasn't a very bright thing to do, but Nina called and she needed my help. I didn't really know what else to do. It felt like there was no time to think. I know I endangered everyone else's life by going in that house, but when Nina's on a roll you really can't tell her no unless you're willing to be killed. Well, killed by her is what I meant not by somebody else. And if you want to fire me go ahead and do it, but don't give me the silent treatment because there was enough silence in that house yesterday to last me at least three lifetimes."

"Greg, I'm not going to fire you." Grissom told him calmly.

"Okay I accept that. I'll just go get my things and. Wait. You aren't going to fire me."

"No I'm not. I am very upset that you would feel the need to go out there all by yourself and not tell anyone what you were up, but they were special circumstances were they not. And I trust it will never happen again." Greg blinked rapidly almost as if Grissom might disappear and he'd wake up to find it had all been some weird dream. A side effect, maybe, of eating too much bacon. "Oh by the way Greg," Grissom said going back to his paper work, "have you found a replacement DNA specialist yet?" Greg blinked. Once. Very slowly.

"You're still going to let me go in the field?"

"Well if today didn't test your skills of being able to handle yourself in a crisis I don't really know what will." Greg thought he might faint.

**IMPORTANT/ Extra Notes: **I wrote this chapter kind of quickly that's why it is so short, but the next chapter should be much longer. Thank you to Kathryn Mason-Sykes for pointing out the fact that there really is no need for an epilogue. I have begun work on the next Episode which is entitled _You're the One_ in which Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. Of course that's not all that happens as Marie and Nina begin to make plans for other things. Chapter Seven will be up shortly. It could be as early as tomorrow or as late as late Saturday night.

_quello__ piccolo_ means 'little one'


	7. The Reason

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary:** Nina enlists Greg's help in finding Marie.

**Notes:** This is the first Episode in The Ghost of a Good Thing Series. Everything's Not Lost is a kind of prologue to this, but you don't have to read it to understand this. All you need to know is that Nick is now living with Greg and this occurred after the Stalker episode.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Anything _italicized_ means he/she is speaking in Italian. Oh and Padre means father and Madre means mother.

**Extra Notes:** Sorry for the delay everyone, but everything seemed to happen all at once. I had all my deadlines for grants due by Monday and then I got sick because I was watching my godson and he had an ear infection. It is not fun to be around a baby when they are sick. Anyway I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make the wait worthwhile. So here it is in all its completed glory. Please review everyone. Thanks!

**Chapter Seven:** The Reason

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You   
--Hoobastank "The Reason"

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****Apartment**** 218****—Monday March 22—****1:25 pm******

Marie was pacing in her room. She had talked to Shawn last night and today was the day to break the news to Nina. It wasn't like it was horrible news. They were engaged. It was okay to want to move in together and Nina was welcome to move in with them. Marie knew though that Nina would look at her and scoff.

"Marie are you okay?" Nina asked coming into the room and startling Marie, "You seem worried about something."

"Come sit with me Nina." Marie said as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Nina gave her a strange look but took a seat next to her. Marie looked at her anxiously before she began.

"Last night, Shawn. Well he. Shawn proposed last night Nina." Nina's eyes went wide and her face lit up, "and we've decided to move in together." Nina didn't let her finish the conversation Marie had worked out so perfectly in her head.

"Oh that's wonderful." Nina exclaimed hugging Marie tightly. "When are you moving out?"

"By the end of this week." She said quickly. Nina's face fell.

"Oh." She stated a little dejectedly. "Well I can find another apartment by then." Marie looked at her strangely and Nina read her look immediately. "I can't afford this apartment all by myself. Besides I wanted to find a new apartment after what happened anyway. I mean I know nothing really happened here but still I."

"I know what you mean." Marie said halting Nina from continuing her ramblings. Nina smiled and hugged Marie again.

"So have you set a date?"

**Crime Lab—Monday March 22—****5: 42 pm******

"Nina," Greg called out when he saw her walking down the hallway towards the lab, "I was just about to call you." He said ushering her into the DNA lab.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I have a proposition for you." She looked at him expectantly. "How would you like to be a DNA specialist?" she said nothing, Greg's spirits fell, "I know you could do it. I mean you helped me out with school and taught me pretty much everything I know." He seemed to realize what he had just admitted out loud. He quickly looked around and then lowered his voice, "but don't let anyone know that. I might lose any respect I've gained here." He told her keeping a serious expression on his face. She laughed at him. He smiled.

"The night shift, right?" Nina asked. Greg nodded. "Yeah I could live with that."

"Yes," Greg said jumping up and down before hugging her. She accepted the hug awkwardly, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. "I've got to go tell Grissom." He ran out of the lab in search of Grissom and found him handing out assignments to the others. "I found a replacement." He told Grissom happily.

"Good, you can start training her next week." Greg looked a Grissom.

"How did you?" Grissom said nothing, but returned to the task at hand. Greg turned around to walk out of the break room and found Nina standing at the doorway. He smiled, but said nothing to Grissom. "You start next week."

**Pacific Harbors at ****Sunrise****Apartment**** 218****—Thursday March 25—****3:55 pm******

"Well I found a job all I need now is an apartment." Nina said more to herself than to Marie. They were sitting at the kitchen table looking through the newspaper circling potential apartments for Nina and Cassie. Life was now moving in a blur. One thing seemed to be leading to another and pretty soon now it would be just her and Cassie. She didn't know how she should take this. Part of her was thrilled and excited, but then another part of her was scared to death. She'd never really been on her own. In fact she couldn't ever remember not being with Marie by her side. What was she going to do? Who was going to calm her down when she freaked out over petty things? Who was going to find Cassie when she ran away for an hour because they had gotten into a small argument? Surely, Nina couldn't do all of this by herself. Everyone had always thought of her as a single parent, but in a way she really wasn't because Marie had always been there. But now, now the cold reality of being alone was going to hit her. She was going to watch her two best friends get married and make a family. She had never felt like a third wheel as much as she did now.

"Nina," Marie said waving a hand in front of her face. "Nina you still with me?" Nina looked at Marie her eyes glazed over.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm still here." Nina shook her head and began to concentrate on the paper again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"Stuff, huh. What kind of stuff?" Nina didn't answer, just kept reading the ads. "I'll still be here if you need me Nina. You know that, right? Me getting married doesn't change anything." Marie told her sincerely.

"Yes it does." Nina whispered her throat dry from the effort of not crying. Her eyes were misty, but she refused to cry, "You marrying Shawn means I won't be the first one you tell anything to. I won't be able to hear you complain at the end of a really long shift about how poor tippers some of the men are. I won't be able to make dinner for three anymore and there won't be any need to buy cranberry juice seeing as you're the only one that drinks it.  You moving out means Cassie won't have anyone here to put honey on her cheerios. Yes I know about that." Nina added before Marie could protest," and it means she won't be able to giggle madly with you when you poke fun at me for trying to keep everyone healthy and make her go to school when we both have the day off. Or giving her a million warnings on days she has to ride the bus from school to Shawn's house." Nina began to cry silently. The tears spilled down like tea sloshing over the brim of a cup. Her bottom lip quivered from the restraint to not sob. Marie pulled her into a hug and held her. Smoothing her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"We'll figure it out somehow. Even if I have to sneak in every morning to pour honey on that damn cereal." Nina laughed in spite of the pain she felt. She took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself and wiped her tears on Marie's shoulder. "Better now?" She nodded. "Good we have an apartment to find." Nina nodded and they both went back to the paper. After a good half hour of finding absolutely nothing Marie sighed and threw down the paper. "Maybe Greg can help you with this too." Marie retorted good-naturedly to break the long silence.

"Friends, Marie. We are friends." Marie scoffed.

"Yeah and you just happen to be Cassie's mother and she just happens to call him dad. I'm sure it had nothing to do with fate that she didn't call Shawn dad."

"Hey we set up the rules so she wouldn't get confused. It's not my fault he was the only one around when she first said 'dada'. It could have easily had been Shawn."

"Whatever." Marie sighed and slammed her palm against the table. "We are never going to find a suitable apartment, in your price range, near Cassie's school. It's impossible I'm telling you. Let's just go visit Greg." Marie said happily jumping up from her seat and stretching. Nina looked horrified.

"Can't we just call him and see if he knows of any available apartments."

"Of course not. That wouldn't be any fun and I wouldn't be able to watch you squirm. Now give me just a minute to change and we'll go."

"Change? What for? You look fine." Marie looked down at her t-shirt she had borrowed from Shawn and her faded hip-huggers a look of disgust on her face. She sighed and shook her head at Nina showing her disappointment without saying a word.

**Crime Lab—Thursday March 25—****5:08 pm******

Marie walked through the halls at a normal pace with a slight bounce to her step and a toothy grin on her face. The high from being engaged had yet to wear off and Nina doubted it would until they were married and then she'd have to deal with the Newlywed high and after that the new mom high. The highs would one day have to stop. Nina was sure of it.

Marie had gotten a good distance in front of Nina seeing as how Nina was dragging her feet dreading asking Greg about an apartment. Hadn't she asked enough already? Couldn't they just leave this newly repaired friendship alone and see what it led to? Oh no, Marie would never allow that. She always had to push things until she was absolutely sure it wouldn't go any further.

Greg was in the break room filling his coffee mug and listening to Catherine and Nick talk about a current case when Marie barged in, Nina stayed close to the door for a quick escape. Greg took when look at Marie's elated expression and smiled.

"That high better be all natural." He joked. Nick choked on air and Catherine smiled at the exchange while patting Nick reassuringly on the back.

"I'm getting married." She told him happily. He grinned.

"Finally, it only took him a million years. So when's the wedding?" he asked leaning back against the counter and blowing lightly on the steaming cup in his hands.

"Don't know yet, but that's not why we came here," Marie looked around and found Nina and dragged her into the room to stand next to her, "Nina here is looking for an apartment and we've had no luck all week."

"That might be because we've only been looking for three hours." Nina whispered loudly in Marie's ear. Marie elbowed her.

"We thought you might be able to help. You see Nina has to move out by Saturday." Greg looked unfazed.

"Well that's short notice." He commented.

"I don't want to stay and have to pay another month's rent by myself. That's 850 dollars I don't have," Marie looked at her skeptically, "all right I do have it I just would rather not spend it. Do you realize how much college is going to cost if she does decide to become a neurosurgeon? I mean come on we have to think ahead here." Nina protested ready to go off into her usual rant unless someone stopped her. Nick decided to, although he never knew how grateful both Marie and Greg had been at the time, but he did notice their relieved faces.

"Greg and I have an extra room you could rent out for now until you find a suitable apartment. That will give you the time you need. Shouldn't it? And I promise the rent won't be anywhere near 850 dollars." Nick assured her with a smile.

"She'll take it." Marie answered shaking Nick's hand before Nina could utter any protest.

"What? No. Marie what did you just do? Unshake his hand now." Nina demanded.

"It's only for a week or two until you can find another place." Marie placated ignoring her outburst. This seemed to calm Nina slightly. She regained her composure and smiled up at Nick.

"Thank you very much Mr."

"Nick Stokes, but you can call me Nick. From what I here anyway we'll be co-workers next week." They shook hands and smiled. Catherine decided to but in.

"I'm Catherine Willows." Marie looked at her as she shook hands with Nina.

"You look eerily familiar. Have I met you before?" Marie asked.

"I used to dance when I was younger." Marie nodded in understanding.

"So did Nina until Cassie was around three. How old is your kid? I've learned kids are usually the only reason a dancer quits. That or drugs, but you don't look like the type." Catherine was pleased. She did hide most of her past well.

"She's nine. Goes to the elementary school right up the street, Cyril Wengert."

"So does Cassie what a coincidence. Maybe they're in the same class. Your daughter's name wouldn't be Lindsey by any chance?" Nina cut in. Catherine nodded. "Cassie talks about her all the time. She was in the school play recently. Cassie wanted to go, but I didn't have anyone to take her."

"Well next time maybe she could go with me." Catherine suggested. They both began to talk of PTA meetings, book reports, and procrastination. Soccer came up once or twice along with the fleeting mention of boys. Marie, Greg, and Nick formed their own little group and talked of current events. Mostly politics and new developments in science. Religion was left out seeing has own it was always rude to talk about religion. When both groups merged the women set in about weddings and dresses and flowers and cakes. The men, though there were only two, discussed living arrangements and changes that would have to be made to accommodate a child living with them and rules that might need to be set up. That's what Warrick and Sara walked in on and they were unknowingly drug into the two groups to discuss issues further and get second opinions. Cases were conveniently forgotten and all track of time was lost. Grissom stood by the door not wanting to be noticed. Content with just looking in. He spent his life observing and looking in. Maybe one day he might be able to join in, but not today. Today he was happy with the fact that everyone he cared for was happy and before long a new edition to the work place just might change them all.

--finis--

**Notes:** Rest assured everyone this is not going to become a Greg/Nina romance anytime soon. Nina was in love with Greg when they were teens and she thinks she still feels that way. Greg has regrets and does the whole 'I wonder what might have been' thing. But right now no one is getting together except for Marie and Shawn and they were all ready together. After posting this I'm finishing up the second chapter to add to _Everything's Not Lost_ so if you'd like to know more about Greg's past and how Nick feels about the new living arrangements you should read that. _You're the One_ should be up shortly, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I enjoyed opening my mailbox and finding them there. For everyone who has yet to review please do.


End file.
